


Dodged A Bullet

by failoutboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Jesse almost punches a soccer mom in the fucking face, M/M, dont even worry about it, for like. a chapter, jesse mccree/original character - Freeform, mchanzo will prevail, they’re gonna die soon dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failoutboy/pseuds/failoutboy
Summary: Jesse McCree, a drunken cowboy with more emotional angst than a 15 year old, finds himself on a mission with Hanzo Shimada, the cold-hearted  archer with little outward emotion. The two get paired for a fake marriage in a suburban neighborhood feat. PTA moms, 10/10 acting performance by Jesse, and the eventual realization of true love.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi im alex this is gonna be gay and also short. Im thinkin 10 or so chapters but lets see how it goes. Also i know bastion kinda shouldnt be in this but he is there for emotional support

CHAPTER ONE

It had been 3 years since Overwatch regrouped. Camp had been set up in Gibraltar for a while now and everyone had finally come back. The medic happily joined as soon as she got the recall notice. The engineer was happy to see the notice as well but was reluctant to take his daughter with him. The loud and obnoxious German man was very glad to see all of his old friends once more. The newly cybernetic ninja was hopeful of reaching peace with his brother. The archer felt he owed his brother to join. The cowboy had nothing better to do.

Gibraltar wasn’t as interesting as Jesse had hoped. Sure, the view was nice, but there wasn’t much to do. Sometimes he’d go down to the practice range and just shoot for hours, throw rocks even. Other times he’d go back to his cabin and drink until he passed out. He was trying to get out of that habit.

It wasn’t until recently that Jesse had began to notice the archer. He had known of the terrible things he had done to Genji years ago, but Genji seemed to forgive Hanzo. Jesse did too. However, Jesse could tell that something wasn’t quite right. He remembers Genji telling him stories of him and his brother, laughing and play fighting and being happy. There seemed to be none of that left from what Jesse could see anyway.

Jesse talked to the archer more. Found out that Hanzo liked ramen, sake, cherries, and desserts. Hanzo liked to mainly shoot arrows and do practice missions, wine tasting, painting, and even violin. Jesse just said he liked to ‘Shoot those damned rocks right off the cliff.”

They became friends. Sort of. Every day, Jesse would meet Hanzo at the practice range. Jesse would do some crossword or puzzle while watching Hanzo shoot. Then, about an hour or so in, they would switch. Hanzo usually played the violin while Jesse shot; there was something so offputting with the contrast of light and airy music to the bone chilling gunshot.

“Your turn,” Jesse looked up to see Hanzo standing in front of him. He nodded, handing the violin next to him to Hanzo. The cowboy slowly stepped up, asked Athena to start, and loaded his gun. Hanzo started the same song he played every day. Slow, rhythmic music that was so unlike Hanzo. Jesse aimed the gun as the targets moved across the area.  
Aim. Come on, Jesse.  
Fire. Do it! Fire!  
Jesse fired. The target continued moving on its set path. He sighed and rested the gun against the stand next to him. Hanzo continued playing. Slowly, Jesse raised the gun again and tuned out his eyes and began to focus his ears on the violin. He could feel the beats in his head, pounding against the back of his mind.  
One, two, three.  
One, two three.  
One, two, fire.  
Jesse shot. The bullet ripped through the plastic board as the sound echoed. Jesse shot again at the target next to it. And then again. He shot until he didn’t have any bullets left.

The gunslinger didn’t miss a single shot.

“Something is bothering you, McCree.” Hanzo stopped playing his violin. Something inside Jesses heart didn’t feel right.  
“Makes you say that?” He responded as he stepped toward his bag next to Hanzo.  
“You always miss your first shot when you’re upset.”  
He shrugged. Hanzo put his violin in the case and picked up his bow. Hanzo said goodbye as he began to walk away, but Jesse was too spaced out to notice.

Five hours later, a meeting was called.

 

TOTALLY NOT RECALL OVW ANNOUNCEMENT CHANNEL  
WINston send a photo - Schedule.png  
WINston tagged @everyone  
WINston: Meeting in 10. Meeting room.  
LEEENA: o HECK yeah!!!!!  
BAMF420: I’ll be there.  
HShimada: Understood.  
loopio: guys my new mixtape is fire  
Angela: Got it!  
TORB: On it guys!  
CyborgNINJA: beepbob  
B45TI0N: i am coming!! My robot legs are short but ill be there!  
BrigYEETa: lucio im SO listening to it  
DVVVa: oh heck yes i’m gonna listen to it also bastion noah fence ily  
B45TI0N: <3!  
WINston: Guys. Emergency channel only.  
DVVVa: o ya sorry >^<

 

Everyone showed up to the meeting minutes later, crowded around the large oval table in their own seats. Bastion, Hana, and Lucio sat next to each other. Genji sat with Zenyatta and Hanzo. Jesse sat at the end, opposite from Winston. Mumbled speculation filled the room as everyone began to settle down; A meeting hadn’t been called in at least a month, but Jesse wasn’t counting. Jesse spent most of his days training with Hanzo and getting drunk at noon. Not the best decision, maybe, but he was slowly getting better.

“Uh, guys. Please… Settle down, please,” Winstons voice boomed across the room. The room slowly began to quiet, eventually coming to a complete silence. Winston shuffled the folders around his desk and passed them down the row. Angela passed the tan folder with his ID on it to Jesse, he mumbled a thanks. He opened the folder, saw ‘Mission Whitehair - Infiltration via Living’ and immediately closed it. No thanks.

“Okay, so, basically Athena and I believe that Vishkar has some sort of powerful device underneath a home in central California. Some of you have been chosen and paired based on your complimentary skills to move into a home and infiltrate. We believe we know which home has hidden the device and that it will go off very soon.”

Hana raised her hand and spoke. “How are you sure where it is? I mean, you can really pinpoint the exact house?” Winston nodded.

“The device sends out a temperature reading that we can pick up on. The house is significantly hotter than all surrounding homes, likely from the device underneath.”

Jesse sat up and leaned against the table. “Wait a minute,” he slurred, “what the hell is this thing? Do you know what yall got us chasin’ after?” Jesse played with an electric wire on his mechanical hand. Winston hesitated before answering.

“We do not know the specific model, but we have reason to believe that it is a bomb of some sort. Something that can destroy a whole city with how big of a temperature it sends out.” People mumbled to each other, coming up with ideas of what it could be and how stupid this mission was.

“Everyone will get more details later. Please open your folders and absorb all of your information. We leave on Friday, three days. From this point until the end of the mission, you are to only address each other as your new given names. Even when you believe you are not alone, because you might not be.”

Jesse reluctantly opened his folder. Inside was a mess of papers, ID’s, a passport, and marriage certificate. He scanned the paper carefully.

THIS PAPER CERTIFIES THE MARRIAGE OF  
J O E L E A S T W O O D and J U N M A T S U D A

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows before looking at the display screen. Photos of everyone involved and their new names underneath shined against the dark room. He scanned the screen for a Jun Matsuda before shockingly set upon Hanzo’s face. He locked eyes to Hanzo, who was locking eyes with Genji. Genji looked back at Jesse. Jesse stared at Winston. Winston looked at the desk. Hanzo and Jesse looked at each other. The gunslinger looked back at his new identity and read his own description.  
Joel Eastwood.  
Joel grew up in southern New Mexico and lived there until he went to Stanford EDU in California. He lives with his newlywed husband Jun Matsuda. Joel is a writer and Jun has a self-made business and works from home.  
MOTHER - Ania Eastwood  
FATHER - Diesel Eastwood  
SIBLINGS: N/A  
EDUCATION: Standard, Stanford EDU in Business  
APPEARANCE: Med. brown hair, light beard, thick eyebrows. No piercings.

He rubbed his temples and mumbled to himself. At least he didn’t have to change his appearance too much. He didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the meeting, only that the mission was four months long and take off would be in three days. He also heard that all expenses will be paid back. Reinhardt was loudly talking about his new position as Barbecue Dad.

As soon as the meeting was disbanded, Jesse slid past the crowd and back to his room. His eyes shut as he typed in his pin before it beeped at him. “Hm?” he grumbled as he typed it in again. Incorrect. “Five,” he pressed five. “Eight,” he pressed eight. “Four,” he pressed four. “Nine,” he pressed five. Incorrect. He fumbled with the password three more times before he finally figure out that he was typing it wrong.

The cowboy shoved off his boots, pants, and serape. As he fell into the bed, he reached under to unclip his binder and slid it off. Jesse pushed his hat down on his eyes and fumbled his hand around next to his bed in search of a bottle. When he didn’t find one, he lifted his hat up and looked at the floor. All of the bottles were empty and laying on their sides. He shifted his weight and pulled the old, scratchy blanket over himself and attempted to fall asleep.

Jesse was awoken by a knock at his door. Athena asked Jesse if he wanted to let Genji in. He mumbled out a yes and the door slid open to allow Genji in. Immediately, Genji began grabbing bottles and shoving them into a trash bag in the corner of the room.

“Nanbu, why are you like this? I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t keep your room this messy,” he sighed. McCree shrugged and pulled the hat off of his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and asked why Genji was here.

“Do you know what time it is?” He asked. Jesse shook his head. “It’s five pm. Time to get up, you wont be able to day drink for the months you’re in California.”

“Did ya’ come here to lecture me or are ya’ pullin m’leg?” The cowboy spoke. Genji shook his head as he picked up another bottle and shoved it into the bed. The cyborg grabbed Jesse by the arm and lifted him up, shoving a pair of sweatpants at him. “I came here to get you out of your room for once. Were going to have a good family time watching a movie with everyone.” The gunslinger shook his head and reluctantly put the sweatpants on. Genji dragged him into the living area with a large couch and TV system. Hanzo, Hana, and Lucio were sprawled out across both of the couches. Lucio and Hana had their legs spread on the couch, Genji sat in the loungechair, and Hanzo sat quietly on the other couch. Jesse shuffled over to the couch and sat next to him, pulling the blanket over himself. Genji started the movie (“Lucio, can we pick a better movie?” “OH MY GOODNESS! Footloose is an EXCELLENT movie!”) and the lights turned off.

Halfway through the movie, Hanzo and Jesse ended up with their legs tangled like Hana and Lucio. Jesse suspected Hanzo was sleeping through the movie instead of actually watching, which Jesse had thought to do but couldn’t because he had just slept for six hours. 

The movie ended, Jesse woke Hanzo up, and then they both went back to their rooms. Jesse didn’t care enough to take off his sweatpants to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homphobic suburban moms feat. cute moment at the end!!  
> ALSO - there is some spanish in here and im NOT about to ask my brother to translate this gay shit so i used google translate. if theres anything wrong BLEASE let me know as i am a certified Dumb Ass Bitche and i took five years of spanish without remembering any of it. yeet

Owo 300 hits already? Yeehaw ig

 

CHAPTER TWO

The plane ride to California was incredibly boring. Hanzo and Jesse sat towards the back of the plane, Reinhardt, Lucio, and Hana sat in a row ahead. Everyone else would be catching a different plane to avoid any possible connection. The cowboy felt naked without his hat and serape, but Winston wouldn’t allow Jesse to wear any of his usual cowboy gear. However, the hat would sit in the suitcase against Winston’s wishes. The serape was now a blanket used to cover Jesse and Hanzo during the flight. 10 hours of Hanzo tugging at the blanket and Jesse swatting his hands away.

Jesse ended up listening to some generic music that the airline had to offer on the small TV. However, at no point in the 10 hour flight did Jesse get a second of sleep. His legs were cramped next to Hanzo’s and the person in front of him had the balls to lean their seat back almost completely. Jesse asked two times for the person to move their seat up and both times the lady complained that she had to have it back for medical reasons. Hanzo whispered something to the lady that made her finally move her seat back up.

Two hours into the flight, a stewardess speaking Spanish asked Hanzo if he wanted food. Hanzo, not knowing what the hell this woman just asked, turned to Jesse. Jesse turned to the woman and said “Él tendrá el postre, por favor.” She handed Hanzo a slice of cake and two forks. Hanzo gave Jesse a bite as a thank you.

Four hours in, Jesse had to get up to use the bathroom. He almost tripped on someone’s foot.

Five hours in, everyone was asked to close shades and turn down the brightness on people’s phones. Jesse put his sleep mask on but couldn’t sleep.

Seven hours in, Hanzo got up to use the bathroom. Hanzo almost smacked Jesse accidentally while getting up.

Eight hours in, the lights came back on and the stewardess came around to hand out food.  
“¿Te gustaría el huevo o la fruta?” The woman asked Hanzo. Hanzo once again turned to Jesse, who translated. “Los dos tendremos fruta, gracias,” Jesse yawneed. Two fruit cups were placed in front of Jesse along with two forks.

When the plane finally landed, Jesse and Hanzo were glad to be out of the tiny plane and finally on the land. No matter how many times Hanzo flew on a plane, he would never like it.

Everyone stayed close, but not too close, to ensure the entire group made it into the country safely. After passing through baggage claim and customs, the pair eventually made it to a taxi and then a rental shop. Winston told them to get a car that wasn’t bad but also not too nice. So that lead to Jesse getting a nice but not too nice red Honda civic. Perfectly mundane.

Hanzo drove from the Sacramento airport to the suburban neighborhood, apparently called Willow Creek. Hanzo scoffed at how middle-class-white-PTA-mom-named-Sharon the name sounded. When he pulled into the neighborhood, Jesse made a point of how every house looked almost the same. Blue siding and black roof, two level homes, white windows, white trim. Small flower garden in the front accompanied by bright green grass and an occasional kids toy. Hanzo drove slow through the neighborhood and was surprised to see a moving truck already in the driveway of their new ‘home’.

The fake husbands took turns bringing in boxes; Most of them were empty to give the illusion of stuff to the oncoming neighbors who introduced themselves. Carol was the first to come up with her husband Dennis and greet the pair. Then Leisa came over with some burnt cookies and said she would love to have them over for dinner in the evening. Hanzo politely declined, saying they had far too much work to do to come over that night. Jesse took the cookies inside, ate one, and threw the rest away. They were not up to Hanzo’s standard, Jesse would not let Hanzo even look at them.

“Oh hello! We have new neighbors!” A high pitched voice yelled from across the street. Jesse looked over to see a woman, mid forties and blonde, waving at them. He waved back, which apparently gave her permission to come over and talk.

“My name is Sharon Miller, so nice to meet you two!” She gave Jesse a hug and Hanzo a handshake. “I’m Joel, Joel Eastwood. S’nice to be here in, uh, California.” Jesse almost forgot what his name was, let alone what state he was in.

“I am Jun. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sharon,” Hanzo said as he grabbed another box to bring inside. Sharon waved at Hanzo, but he pretended not to see and kept walking.

“So what brings you here?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips. She looked at Jesse and leaned forward just a bit, enough for Jesse to notice. He could already sense something was wrong with this lady - a Vishkar double agent?

“Oh, well,” Jesse laughed, “I guess what brings everyone here. Thought a fresh view would be a good decision for Jun and I.” He pressed his hand to the back of his neck and smiled. He tried to be as vague as possible because he could not remember a thing about Joel for the life of him. Hanzo returned and asked Jesse to grab the last box as he picked up another. Sharon turned to Hanzo and asked where he had lived previously. “Joel and I lived just outside of Stanford campus previously. He thought it would be a nice idea to settle down and live in a nice neighborhood such as… this one.”

Sharon nodded. “Isn’t it a bit odd to settle down with your brother, hm? I bet people give you funky looks sometimes, haha.” Hanzo didn’t know how to respond. This lady… This woman actually thought Hanzo, a pale Japanese man, was related to the tan Hispanic? He almost forgot to mention that they were in fact, not brothers.

“Joel is not my brother,” he said slowly. Sharon scrunched up her face before leaning in and whispering, “are you… you know?”

Hanzo stepped back and set down the box he had in his arm. This lady was so out of her mind and in denial that she thought Hanzo and Jesse could possibly be related. “I am sorry,” Hanzo sighed, “I do not know what you mean. Joel and I are not related in any way.” Jesse returned and stood next to Hanzo, asking what was going on. Hanzo told him.

“I am sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t know you two were those kinds of people. If you’ll excuse me, I will be on my way.” Sharon turned and attempted to rush back to her home before Hanzo called her to stop. She turned and put on a fake smile. “Mrs Miller, we don’t mean to offend ‘ya,” Jesse spoke. “Jus’ curious bout what you mean.”

“Surely you don’t have an issue with me and my husband, or do you?” Hanzo asked, grabbing Jesse’s mechanical hand. Jesse stiffened up. 

“This is inappropriate,” Sharon hissed, “there are kids in this neighborhood. I will be contacting the HOS about this!” She turned and walked up her driveway and into her home. Jesse waved goodbye.

“That was ridiculous,” Hanzo spat. Jesse nodded and suddenly became aware that Hanzo hadn’t let go. “Well, I guess we’re already makin’ friends,” Jesse laughed. Hanzo snickered in response. He turned and let go of Jesse’s hand, handing money to the bystanding moving truck owner and took the last box out of the truck. The man drove away. “Alright, I guess its time to unpack,” Jesse sighed.

Jesse stepped into the house and looked around. The house was nicely furnished, Winston must have hand picked it. The gunslinger was pleased to see a western photo on the wall, along with some yearbook photos that he assumed to be their new fake relatives. A photo of a young Genji and Hanzo sitting in the grass was framed. Hanzo was smiling, something Jesse hadn’t seen in a long time. Now that he recalls, he doesn’t remember a time seeing Hanzo smile. He placed the frame back on the table and turned to the stairs.

There was only one bedroom in the two story house. That one bedroom only had one bed and one bathroom. The newlyweds had argued who got the bed for quite a while before eventually deciding that Hanzo would be nice for once and give up the bed to sleep on the couch. Although Jesse was happy he got the bed, he did feel a little guilty that Hanzo had to sleep on such a stiff couch. He silently pondered the thought of sharing the bed, but thought maybe Hanzo would rather sleep on the couch rather than next to him. To be fair, Jesse did talk in his sleep quite a bit. And he also prefered the room to be the hottest temperature possible. After the argument, Hanzo began opening their suitcases and organizing the clothes. Winston asked the two to not bring their normal clothing, such as Hanzo’s robes or hair ribbon. However, Hanzo would never part with an item of clothing so important to him. Originally, Hanzo was also asked to cut his hair short in order to blend in to the Californian style more, but soon realised that humans don’t grow hair that long just to cut it off for no reason.

Inside Hanzo’s suitcase contained the following: Far too many khaki pants, an extreme amount of polo shirts, a lot of hairties, and two flannels that Jesse insisted on bringing for more “casual” days. The cowboy’s suitcase was similar, but more southern than Hanzo liked. Jesse’s suitcase was full of blue jeans and subtle cowboy flannels. He had failed to pack any fancy clothes or even nice clothes for the occasional cul-de-sac barbecue. He assumed that Hanzo would let him borrow a polo or two like a proper husband would do. Maybe even a hairtie when it got too warm outside.

The night slowly came to a close; Hanzo and Jesse finished unpacking their clothes and doing proper sleeping arrangements along with deciding what dinner would be. They decided that they could celebrate their “new life” by going out to a sorta nice restaurant - Olive Garden.

Jesse, of course, got fettuccine alfredo. He also stuffed himself immensely with breadsticks and even stuffed some in his flannel pocket. Hanzo didn’t appreciate his boob-breadsticks. “They ain’t even touchin em though! They’re just in my pocket, darlin’.” Jesse spoke through a breadstick. 

“It is still disgusting, and do not talk through your food,” Hanzo complained, “it is revolting.” Jesse swallowed his food and felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. He apologised lightly as his heart did a little tingle. For a split second there, he could have sworn that when he looked into Hanzo’s eyes, he could see a little hint of emotion.

The truth was that Hanzo was incredibly emotional. He had so much empathy and was very sympathetic. A sad pet adoption commercial could move him to tears if he were all alone. But because of the Shimada Clan’s conditioning and constant degrading, Hanzo was taught to never expose himself to vulnerability to many people. He was glad that Genji hadn’t listened as well. Over the years, where he had travelled alone in his sorrow and self-hatred, he has slowly opened up and realised that emotions aren’t the worst thing ever. At the same time, he could not bring himself to open up and show emotions to anyone who wasn’t Genji. Even then, he was as vague as one could possibly be. Genji understood.

To contrast, Jesse was incredibly emotional and wore his heart on his sleeve. There weren’t many things he wasn’t comfortable sharing with other people, and he mostly didn’t care who knew what his current emotion was. Most people would think that a young boy with no family and only known affiliation was a terrible gang would grow up to be a disgusting alcoholic with no possible chance of showing any emotion ever, but those people would be half correct. Jesse was a disgusting alcoholic, but he’ll die before he begins to hide his feelings from other people.

Despite everything Jesse really stood for, he also tried to hide the split second of sadness when Hanzo insulted him. His excuse was that he didn’t want to turn their fake relationship more awkward than it already was.

Jesse personally paid for Hanzo’s dessert; a lemon cream cake.

“You do know that Winston will pay you back anyway, right?” Hanzo spoke after swallowing a piece of the cake. Jesse shrugged. “Well, it’s the sentiment that counts, darlin’.” Hanzo sat still for a second before handing his fork to Jesse and letting him have some. “The sentiment is appreciated,” Hanzo replied with a slight smile. The gunslinger could already feel himself falling in love before he even knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanzo is emo, jesse is bi, i like writing fluff more than actual plot. damn, i gotta work in plot somehow. aw shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sup i've had the busiest 19 days of my life and now i'm halfway thru christmas break hows it goin gamers
> 
> Also i………..i have big boy troubles reading and writing and my brain just kinda fills in words sometimes without telling me, which means random words will just appear and it wont make sense. Just tell me and i'll fix it, but i can't fix dumb monky brain. also takes me forever to write chapters because i cant realllly focus on one task long enough to get five pages of fanfic done. sorry for how short these r.
> 
> F.

CHAPTER THREE

It had been around a month until the team started noticing suspicious acts. Abby from down the street had conveniently stopped by every time Hanzo made his way towards the shed in the back of the lot. Jesse noticed a pair of binoculars and a head-sized dip in the shrubbery across the street once or twice. They spoke to each other about it and decided to notify Winston, who just said to stay put and pretend not to notice.

To test the theory of surveillance, Hanzo and Jesse had begun talking inside the home as Joel and Jun, the loving husbands who were planning on visiting Jun’s grandparents this weekend. Joel had then, louder than normally, proclaimed how excited he was to finally get the letter that their adoption paper passed and would soon be welcoming their very real baby to the home. They made the mutual decision to never speak of it outside the home or with anybody else around to ensure the best (maybe worse?) possible results.

Because of this suspicion, Winston asked the newlyweds to begin doing couple-things inside the home. He didn’t go into detail but did also say to act up to their comfort level. Right now, this was nothing more than a command. To Jesse, it was an opportunity to get to know Hanzo better. And possibly sleep in the same bed for the first time. Maybe sneak in a little kiss now and then, too. And maybe sleep with him. Or marry him. Whatever came first.

Jesse and Hanzo spoke about their comfort level while in the car.

“I do not have a comfort level,” the archer spoke, “whatever the mission needs is something I will do.”

Jesse coughed before shifting in his seat, trying not to think of the implications of the sentence. “You’d do anythin’ for Overwatch, wouldn’t ya’, sugar?” Jesse laughed, keeping his mechanical arm steady on the wheel. Hanzo shrugged, “Not for Overwatch. For Genji.”

He nodded. “About that,” he started before soon being cut off by Hanzo’s raised hand. “I do not want to hear your ridicule, Cowboy.”

Another strike to the chest.

“Nah, nah. I ain’t here to criticize. I just want y’to know that if Genji is cool with you, then you’re cool with me.”

Hanzo nodded. “Genji and I have a very different relationship now than before. I am sure he’s made you aware of that.”  
Hanzo was prepared to answer most questions, but sometimes a cowboy really can be unpredictable.

“What made it change?”

Of course he knew why it changed. Jesse was very much aware that Hanzo had attempted to kill his own brother many years ago. But he’s always heard Genji’s side of the story, never Hanzo’s. He was curious.

Hanzo also knew why it changed. Not just because he tried murdering his blood, but because of the aftermath. Seeing Genji’s torn, still body. Knowing what he’s done and hearing what he thought to be the last words of his own brother. That’s what changed Hanzo. The lifeless body of a young man who only wanted to live was an amazing piece of irony that never ceased to hurt Hanzo. The lifeless body of his brother wasn’t the only thing that truly hurt him.

For years, Hanzo had been mourning his brother. He was regretful and only wanted to see Genji again, wanting to reverse the irreversible. But when a masked cyborg came knocking at his door ten years later, Hanzo was only filled with rage. In that moment, Hanzo completely forgot what the past ten years had been like. All he wanted then was an answer to why Genji had survived ten years and didn’t inform him.

It hurt even more to see Genji forgive him. To feel the press of Genji’s cold, metal plates against his chest. The Cyborg had finally found peace, had found the ability deep within to forgive his broken brother and acknowledge what went wrong. They had slowly built their friendship again, eventually starting to talk regularly. Genji and Hanzo aren’t the same now, years after meeting again, but they’re getting there.

“That is a stupid question and you know it,” Hanzo angrily mumbled. The gunslinger only laughed in response, which made Hanzo’s heart do something. Unsure of what it was, Hanzo decided to ignore it.

Hanzo sighed. “I have done something I deeply regret, and Genji has forgiven me. We are friends, and I do not plan on changing that.” Jesse nodded. He understood what that meant, the implications, and how it affected himself. He thought about it for a second before speaking again.

“I don’t know if I could forgive anyone if they did that to me, even someone as charmin’ as you.” He kept his eyes on the road as he pushed the hair back out of his face and tugged on the roots. Hanzo huffed and mumbled something Jesse couldn’t hear. In response, the cowboy leaned closer to Hanzo and asked him to repeat.

“I would not expect anyone to forgive me, even someone as caring as you.”

Woah. Was that… A compliment? Jesse nervously chuckled before leaning back to his seat and keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. ‘Damn,’ Jesse thought. ‘Never thought in a million years Hanzo’d gimme a compliment. Aight, I guess that means something.’

It had been years since Jesse’s last love interest, if you could even call it that. A woman by the name of Esperanza had caught his eye while he travelled across the States. He had known her for two weeks before she broke it off after hearing his bounty. He spent the rest of the week at multiple clubs and bars, finding random men and women to bring back to his hotel room for a moment of bliss.

It had been years. Years since Jesse had even thought of seriously dating someone. Most of his ‘crushes’ were short-lived flings that had a purely sexual attraction; None of them struck his heart and made him want to hug and bake cookies. Jesse felt himself falling in love, wanted more of it, even. But something deep inside him said that this was only for the mission. Hanzo was only being kind because he had to.

His feelings were conflicting with each other. On one hand, Jesse wanted nothing more than to give Hanzo a kiss and bake a batch of cookies. On the other hand, Hanzo was nothing more than a mission partner to him. He wanted to deny his romantic feelings, especially since Hanzo had barely even spoken to him before the mission. Despite their hours training together, there wasn’t much talking between them. Only the sound of bullets and violin.

“How much farther until we arrive?” Hanzo broke the silence.

Jesse looked at the GPS. “Jus’ a minute, Darlin. It’s right up ahead.”

The car pulled into the parking lot and the pair got out. Hanzo asked Jesse to grab a cart. “Suuuure, Jun. Anything for my dear husband…” Jesse mumbled.

What exactly did the two need? Food, mostly? But what kind? Hanzo wanted a lot of healthy foods (but couldn’t deny the need for a small cake) and Jesse wanted mostly unhealthy cereals and beer. Hanzo denied the beer. Jesse snuck it into the cart while Hanzo wasn’t looking, then shoved the box of cereal over it. He wanted to quit, but he hadn’t have a drink in days. Maybe even a week.

Some old lady asked Hanzo if he could reach the top shelf for her crackers. Hanzo cracked a smile, said a polite “of course” and reached far above the shelf to grab the box of dry, disgusting crackers. After softly placing the box in the woman’s hands, she grabbed him by the shoulders (Jesse saw Hanzo tense up) and gave him a hug. She thanked the archer and walked off, pushing her cart in front of her. Hanzo was full of surprises today.

“Yer’ just the kindest, aint’cha?” Jesse snickered and began pushing the cart long the aisle. “I wasn’t going to say no to an old lady, she would have killed me immediately,” Hanzo chuckled. Jesse almost froze in his place after hearing Hanzo laugh. The gunslinger leaned against the cart and slowly pushed it while Hanzo mumbled about the different fruits he could get.

“Mangoes are nice,” Jesse commented. Hanzo nodded. “But Pineapple is juicer. And they taste better on pizza and-”

“Woah.”

Jesse stopped the cart and fully faced Hanzo. “Hun, you’re tellin’ me you eat pineapple on pizza?” Hanzo nodded, crossing his arms. “You ain’t kiddin?” He shook his head. Jesse leaned back on the cart before pushing it again. “We’re ordering pineapple pizza tonight. Nobody on base will let me get it, glad I got somebody to eat it with now.”

Hanzo and Jesse paid and left, making little conversation on the way back home. They carried the groceries in using only one trip, put them away, and tried to decide on dinner. Jesse said extra cheese and pineapple, but Hanzo only wanted regular cheese and pineapple. They compromised, getting double cheese but double pineapple on Hanzo’s side that Jesse couldn’t have.

Incoming text from: Hannah Kyung

Jesse looked at his phone. Hana.

Hannah Kyung: heads up!! Lu said he saw some lady lurking around ur place, also thot i saw one round ours too. Papa William says hes ready to kick butt whenever.

Jesse had completely forgotten that Lucio, Hana, and Reinhardt had ended up coming along. They had met once or twice here, but other than that they kept out of each other’s lives. From what he knew, Reinhardt was the adoptive father of Hana and Lucio with a mother who passed away two years ago. 

Jesse showed Hanzo the text, who then nodded and said something about the bugs in the area were beginning to annoy him. Jesse jokingly suggested they buy some bug spray. From the corner of his eye, the cowboy spotted movement. At first he thought it was a squirrel, but then there was a glare. He clicked his tongue twice, which caused Hanzo to meet his eyes and quickly flash his eyes towards the glare. Hanzo picked up his pizza, pretended to bite, then whisper “What do we do?”

Hanzo didn’t usually ask “What do we do?” but it had been a long day and he really didn’t want to deal with this at 11PM. Jesse shrugged and asked if he’d like to watch a movie. Hanzo sighed and nodded before getting up and placing his paper plate in the trash. He boxed the rest of the pizza and set it in the fridge for later. Jesse shoved his plate into the garbage bin and made his way towards the couch, which was conveniently closer to the light. At first, Jesse thought they had intentionally been setting the glare. And then he saw how unsteady the movement was, and decided that this person was just very bad at spying. He sent a quick text to Hana and Winston before grabbing the remote and asking Hanzo what he wanted.

They settled on a superhero movie. After shutting off all the lights and placing the remote by Hanzo’s tableside, Jesse remembered Hanzo’s “No Limits” claim and decided to test it. He shuffled across the couch and into the chest of Hanzo. If Hanzo did get uncomfortable, he could claim that it was so he could keep watch on the glare better. He grabbed the serape from the couch and pulled it over the two of them, wrapping their legs together and shoving his hand on top of his. Jesse’s heart skipped a beat when Hanzo didn’t move his.

Jesse had absentmindedly been rubbing circles on the back of his hand for a while. Hanzo could barely concentrate on the movie, would keep track of every circle. 38. 39. 40. Once or twice he would notice the glare move. He noticed the circles beginning to slow, then eventually come to a complete stop. He felt his heart drop a little, but then cease when he heard the soft snoring of the cowboy on top of him. The movie came to an end minutes later. He reached behind him on the table for the remote and turned the TV off. He laid still for a few minutes, just watching the spot where the glare had been in the dark. Ten minutes passed before he saw movement in the bush and was able to doze off.

Hanzo awoke late in the night when he heard the cowboy mumbling. Jesse snapped awake, realised where he was, and gripped Hanzo’s hand once more, this time softly as if to not wake the archer who was (unbeknownst to him) awake. He slowly and lightly shifted and leaned more into Hanzo’s chest before taking a deep breath and hugging him with his other arm.

It was more difficult to fall asleep after witnessing that than it was to see someone watching them, Hanzo decided. He also made the mental note to suggest they both are adults and can sleep in the same bed from then on. They had been switching between the couch and bed until now and Hanzo wouldn’t exactly hate this arrangement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner with the couple based off of my irl parents because who needs actual original characters when you could use your own parents as villains? except my dad hes great thanks for everything dad u the man

a/n: howdy, i'm writing right now because i got a new Epic Gamer Time keyboard and its mechanical, so that means hella clicky time and writing means a lot of typing w my clicky keyboard. Hell Yea! also i write these at like 2am during my nightly Burst Of Motivation and i apologize if my monky brain makes stupid mistakes ill fix em eventually

 

CHAPTER FOUR

“We are both adults,” Hanzo started. Jesse gave him a quizzical look and nodded. Hanzo turned, began to spread butter on his slightly-burnt toast, and mumbled a comment that Jesse couldn’t quite hear.

“Can’ya repeat yourself?” Jesse asked, “I’m gettin’ old, darlin. Can’t hear ya’ mumblin’.” He snaked an arm under Hanzo’s and snatched a piece of toast before taking a bite out of it. Hanzo grunted and repeated himself.

“We are both adults, therefore we should have no problem sleeping in the same bed.” Jesse laughed and took another bite and began to speak. “Well,” He swallowed the bread, “I sure am getting a bit tired of sleepin’ on the couch and switchin between that an’ the bed.” Hanzo nodded. “Then it is settled.” Hanzo walked off with his two pieces of toast, leaving one for Jesse. He snatched the bread off of the plate and peeled off the crust to throw in the trash. Hanzo commented on how childish it is. Jesse laughed but didn’t peel the rest of it.

Another week had passed until another incident happened. The neighborhood was quiet, but Winston was closing in on the location of the bomb hidden underground. Hanzo had finally been able to reach the shed without being interrupted, only to find out that there was nothing in there but two rakes and boxes that appeared to only contain soil. There was also a box of wires and an extension cord. Nothing that Hanzo would consider unusual.

The glare hadn’t made another appearance. From what they could tell, it was a nosy neighbor that may have had a connection with Vishkar. They weren’t entirely sure, but they thought it was Leisa. The 50 year old stay-at-home mom with three kids she doesn’t like was secretly working for an evil corporation that had a bomb that would kill her instantly. Sounds about right.

Jesse had thought about asking around the neighborhood. Maybe even becoming friends with some of them. He decided not to when he met Leisa.

A knock on the door interrupted Jesse’s very important thinking session. He slowly made his way towards the door after hearing a second knock. The last thing he had expected to see at their front door was an old lady carrying a ceramic plate of brownies. She had a gleeful smile on her face and her gray hair tucked behind her ear with a strand or two dangling. She had fresh brownies with a clear plastic wrap on top.

“Oh howdy, dear!” She laughed, “I am so sorry to drop on by like this so late after y’all have moved in, but I wanted to still say hello.” Jesse laughed and smiled at her before taking the plate from her hands and setting it on the hall table beside him. He introduced himself with a smile and a nod, but the woman insisted on a hug.

“My name is Jesenia Carino, I live just right next door. Lovely to see you around, Jesse.”

The cowboy’s heart dropped. This woman seemed very familiar. Just couldn’t put his finger on it. “Well, I’d love to have you over for tea sometime!” Jesse laughed and pushed back his hair. The woman commented on his familiarity and walked off before Jesse could respond. With a wave, the woman stepped into her home and shut the door. He hadn’t even realised that she called him by his real name despite introducing himself as Joel.

“Jesenia Carino,” he spoke.

“Hm?” came from Hanzo who had just walked through the living room. Jesse shook his head before heading out to grab the mail. Just a few empty letters and boring spam. Nothing new. He couldn’t figure out what the hell was nagging him about that old lady, though. Something just sounded off about that lady. She also knew him somehow, but didn’t elaborate.

Hanzo asked Jesse to begin cleaning up, as guests were coming for dinner. He was preparing a fresh meal with the food Hanzo had bought previously that day. The meat he was grilling was going to be prepared very carefully so as to create the highest quality possible. Jesse thought throwing a slab of meat on the grill for a few minutes would be alright, but Hanzo very adamantly disagreed.

The guests arrived at six pm sharp. Leisa didn’t like them very much, but she came for some reason. John, her husband, also came along. Hanzo was just glad that she didn't bring her kids with her. Feeding three more teenage children would be absolute hell for anyone. He greeted them at the kitchen entryway and continued dinner while Jesse made small talk with the guests. He found out that Leisa was only a stay at home mom and did nothing but stay at home all day. Which means she had a lot of free time and would like to be over any time to hang out.

John had a nice government job and a great life. Sports fan, loves his kids, the perfect dad. Leisa was quite the opposite, but somehow had managed to stay together for 25 years. Jesse was blown away when he heard that they were together that long. He barely even though he’d live to 25 but here is, rocking 29.

Hanzo came in from the backyard with a plate of fresh steaks in hand. He placed the plate in the center of the table before sitting down and begin talking to the couple. He wasn’t really interested in anything they had to say, but it was only a formality. Jesse and Hanzo agreed they would each keep watch over one person; Jesse drew the short straw and was forced to make conversation with Leisa. Hanzo, on the other hand, got to enjoy the pleasant conversation with 50 year old John that didn’t want to complain every second. Hanzo decided to ask Leisa what was wrong when he saw her picking at her food.

“Oh, nothing!” She smiled fakely, “I just like my food a bit more… well done,” she said with a fake laugh, waving her hand in the air. She insisted it was fine and Hanzo didn’t bother enough to argue with her about it. ‘This isn’t a restaurant,” he thought. Jesse could practically feel the wave of tension. John laughed it off and continued talking about some old war story he had read in a book. Surprisingly, Hanzo didn’t hate him too much. Out of all the neighbors he had met, John was the least annoying. Sure, he was still annoying (there’s only so long Hanzo can handle talking about sports and odd politics) but he wasn’t the worst person he had encountered so far.

“So,” Leisa commented, “Jun and Joel, I’m dying to hear. How’s that adoption progress coming along?” She took a bite of her food and looked down at her plate. Hanzo pressed his leg against Jesse’s and tapped his hand underneath the table. Jesse nodded and continued the conversation while acting as if nothing was wrong. Usually, in a situation like this, Jesse would spring up and interrogate her. However, compromising the mission was the last thing they needed right now.

Hanzo excused himself to the bathroom before grabbing his phone off of the coffee table and sending a quick text to Winston, Hana, Lucio, and Reinhardt. Winston informed Hanzo to stay calm and not say anything to raise suspicion while he did background checks and got Lucio to sneak into their house to extract data from all electronics. The mission was to keep them there as long as possible until Winston gave an all clear. They only lived a minute away, there wasn’t much they could do to stall besides actually talking to them. Hanzo had to put on his best White People impression.

Hanzo returned to the table. John had finished his portion of the food and grabbed the last piece of food off of the plate before taking a large bite out of it. Leisa slammed her fork down and stared at John and mouthed “What the hell?!”

John shrugged and continued eating. She shook her head and returned to her food while apologizing for his rude behavior. Jesse laughed and said it was fine, stating that Hanzo and him were too full for seconds and leftovers would be more than a burden in their fridge. He made small talk with John while finishing up his food. Hanzo kept on talking, trying to think of ways to get them to stay longer.

Dinner had finished, Hanzo asked them to wait at the couch while they cleaned the table. While in the kitchen, Hanzo made very well sure to whisper (at the smallest possible level) to Jesse; “We must keep them as long as possible, trust me.” Jesse nodded and continued as if nothing happened. He shoved the dishes in the dishwasher and finished the silverware while Hanzo went out and suggested they hang out and talk more over a bottle of wine or some beer. Luckily, Jesse had bought that beer last week. Hanzo had to pull out the wine he used for cooking for them, so he hoped this was worth it. That wine was kinda expensive and he’d hate to have to buy another bottle.

Jesse was very sure that nothing would happen tonight. That nobody would be in harm's way. Hell, he didn’t even think that Leisa was connected to Vishkar in any way. With the way gossip travels quickly in this neighborhood, he would be more surprised if Leisa was stupidly using information she had found undercover. But there was always a possibility, so he needed to treat the situation as she was a definite Vishkar employee.

Jesse poured a glass of wine for Leisa while asking them a question. She replied, he nodded and smiled and followed up with a comment. She replied with a laugh and fake smile, then Jesse would ask another question. And the cycle would repeat. John, being more of a beer-man, would quietly sip while listening to Leisa, occasionally commenting to Hanzo about how she likes to embellish her stories.

Hanzo noticed that Leisa had constantly been looking around. Maybe she was just a nosy neighbor, wanting to dig up dirt on them. But he couldn’t think like that. He had noticed John staring at the TV that was playing mute. Ah, a football game. Hanzo turned up the volume a little to distract the man for a bit longer. Leisa had gone to the bathroom and Jesse was now joined in on the conversation about sports. Hanzo didn’t know much about sports, being a more traditional man of music and art more than modern day sports. The only sport he really knew about what archery, but that was because he was brainwashed into becoming an archer assassin ninja.

Leisa returned and began talking to Hanzo about the adoption. He had explained that they had just gotten approved for the background check, meaning that they were able to choose their child soon. He explained the adoption process, how you didn’t really choose the child you wanted, just main features such as gender and race. Hanzo hadn’t really thought about it before Leisa asked him what they were thinking of adopting. He shrugged and turned to Jesse for an answer, but found he was busy. “We need to think about it a bit more. Most likely a girl, though.” She shook her head, “No, I mean race.” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don’t think we really have a preference for race in our kid. We are adopting an older child, not a baby.” Leisa nodded and took a sip of her wine. Hanzo felt a buzz in his pocket and checked while Leisa was distracted by something John said.

W.S: AC.  
L: We Good!!!!!!!

Hanzo turned to Jesse and gave a slight nod and rested his hand on Jesse’s thigh. Jesse lightly pressed his hand on Hanzo’s and began to do the White People Speech.

“Welp,” He began, “it was very nice to meet y’all!” Jesse laughed. “But I do think it’s a bit late, an’ I’m sure y’all have things to do tomorrow.”

 

Leisa flicked her wrist to check her watch and promptly stood up. She waved her hand at John, who then sighed and stood up. He took one last swig of his beer and set it on the coffee table. John shook hands with the two of them, commenting about how it would be nice to have them over sometime if they’d like. Hanzo nodded and smiled (a smile that Jesse had learned to be fake, which kind of hurt his feelings but understood) and said it would be a pleasure. Leisa waved her hand and walked out the door, John following shortly behind her. They got into their car and drove down two houses before parking and going into their home.

Jesse rested his head against the door. “That was a lot,” he sighed. Hanzo grunted in agreement and silently put his hand against Jesse’s. Jesse closed his eyes and only focused on the warmth coming from the hand for a few seconds before Hanzo took it away and slowly made his way towards the stairs. “I am going to bed. Are you coming, or no?” he called on his way up. Jesse yelled after him and picked up the bottles to set in the sink.

He made his way up the stairs, into the bedroom, and shrugged off his shirt and changed into pajama pants. Hanzo went into the bathroom and took a shower. Jesse was fast asleep in the bed by the time Hanzo had gotten out. He quickly tried his hair and did his nightly routine before sliding into the bed next to the cowboy. The covers were bunched into a ball that had become McCree. In an attempt to grab some of the blanket, Hanzo almost woke Jesse. The man rolled and faced Hanzo before loosely tossing the covers off of him in an attempt to lose heat.

Hanzo pulled some of the blanket over him and rested his head on his arm. Jesse mumbled something while leaning in closer to Hanzo’s bare chest. A few minutes after Jesse had thrown all of the blankets off of him, he was now clinging to Hanzo for warmth. His arms felt cold to the touch when Hanzo instinctively wrapped his arm around him. 

Hanzo slowly drifted to sleep, listening to the breathing and mumbling of Jesse. He had heard Jesse mumble something he wouldn’t forget in a lifetime.

“Pretty handy…. With, with that bow… Hanzo…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy new character jesses gonna FUCK (maybe haent decided yet)

a/n: HELLOooooO! Sry havent updated in two months ive been doing absolutely nothing. Just a Lot of Family Problems (did yall know that, according to my mom leisa, abandonment issues from being adopted can apparently excuse 20 years of domestic abuse? Funny how that isnt true!) and a lot of me not wanting to do things. SO YEAH. its finals week, that means im going to update and spent time writing instead of actually studying! Thanks gamers uwu <3

 

Also! Lmk on what yall think about Plot. like,,, what i should do and what you guys want to see, because ill be honest. Ive got no fucking plan for this story.

CHAPTER FIVE

Winston and Lucio’s combined data analysis confirmed that Leisa was connected to Vishkar. So she really was using stupid information she had found undercover. Well, at least they knew she couldn’t be trusted. They hadn’t said whether John was also in on it, but he didn’t seem suspicious. Maybe he was just really good at acting, which wouldn’t surprise anyone.

Not much happened over the next week. Jesse talked a lot in his sleep, Hanzo remembers all the ones he’s heard (his favorite so far is “I never stole that cow, sir”) and is unsure if Jesse is aware of his sleep talking. Jesse knew he sleep talked but didn’t want to sleep on the couch, so he just hoped he didn’t say anything too stupid and embarrassing. It’s not like it was any different anyway.

The next step in getting the mission through was finally figuring out where exactly the weapon was. Winston suspected they hadn’t much time left. He then suggested everyone start getting prepared, eating and exercising heavily over the next few weeks in preparation of the big mission. Jesse decided not to bug Winston with the details until there was a set date. Until then, all they could do was sit back, work out, and try to gather a bit of intel. Hanzo mostly passed the days playing violin for Jesse while he worked out in the small basement gym. The house certainly did have everything; Jesse made a mental note to ask Winston where the funds came from.

Each day, the pair would repeat the same routine. Wake up, Hanzo cooks breakfast (Jesse on the offdays), work out, lazy time, dinner, bed. Nothing went on. Jesse went over to the old woman’s house a few times during the week to keep her company. She claimed to have no children, her only son dead. A husband abandoned long before she had moved to the neighborhood.

Lucio had come over once during the week with Hana, only to have a little movie night. Reinhardt didn’t come, Jesse didn’t question why. Hanzo mostly stayed to himself, didn’t speak much unless he was directly being talked to. Jesse tried his best to include Hanzo. Fareeha eventually came over too, but by then Jesse was already mildly drunk and was ready for bed. Hanzo assisted him upstairs then returned to the living area.

“You know,” Hana popped a piece of gum in her mouth, “Jesse’s got the hots for ya, Hanzo.” Hanzo stopped walking before shooting a disapproving look to Hana and moving on. Lucio shoved Hana playfully and whispered something, then turned to Fareeha and shook his head. Hanzo sat peacefully on the couch and watched the three play video games together. It reminded him a lot like babysitting.

Every few minutes the three would end up accusing each other of cheating, where Hanzo would interrupt with “I will turn the console off and send you home,” and the gameplay would continue with mumbling. For the most part, everyone had fun. Hanzo wasn’t confident enough to join the game, as he hated losing, but still enjoyed watching them play. Hana won almost every round.

They all had to leave around midnight, as Hanzo got tired and didn’t want to clean up after them tomorrow. To his surprise, all three of them picked up their trash and put everything away. He gave a satisfied hum and told them goodnight. As Hanzo shut the door, he heard Hana excitedly say “See‽ I told you he doesn’t hate us! He’s just naturally grumpy, Lu.” Only tugged at his heart a little bit.

Hanzo climbed into bed after his routine, then pulled the blankets off of Jesse, who was shivering. Hanzo guiltily shook the blankets off of him and grabbed more from the closet. They already had three blankets on the bed, but apparently Jesse needed more. Now there were five blankets on the bed. Jesse instinctively pulled a blanket from on top of him and lazily wrapped it around his shoulders and over his head, muttering a small ‘thank you, honey’ to Hanzo. That pulled at his heart in a better way than before.

Hanzo had a bit trouble sleeping. He couldnt help but think of the conversation Hana had with Lucio on their way out. Did people really think he hates them? There’s not many people he particularly hates on base, Hanzo likes most of the people there. Well, not like. He just doesnt hate them. There wasn’t much room in Hanzo’s heart for love, but there was some. He loved some things. Genji, his bow, the violin, lots of stuff. He could feel love inside him but had issues expressing it, like most people do, but it was especially hard to express the love he couldn’t explain. Sometimes there were spots in his heart that he couldn’t recognize or understand, things that were new to him even at his age.

The day started when Jesse rolled out of bed and crashed into the floor. Hanzo helped him up and went to make breakfast. He thought back to the mission, about when the date would be. They’re running out of time, it has to be soon. He checked his phone to make sure he hadn’t missed a message, and found one from a few minutes earlier in the group chat he usually had muted.

Winston: @Mission - Date announced. 4 days. 21:00, will provide details soon. L, D. Meet J+H 20:00 tonight. Will call then.

D: ok!!!! Uwu cya 2nite boys  
Lu: gotcha  
R: am i not coming? :(  
Winston: you can come too  
R: :-)

Hanzo notified Jesse and promptly sent a message to the chatroom confirming.

H: J and I will be ready.  
Lu: yeaa boiiiii dont let him get drunk this time pls  
D: skghdkfhjgskfjg maybe then something will happen  
H: ?  
Lu: NOTHING  
D: nothing………………………….yet ;)

He tucked his phone away. Didn’t really care about what secrets Hana was hiding. Well, he did care. Just not enough.

Hanzo was practicing his violin when a knock came at the door. Hanzo opened his eyes and met eyes with Jesse before pointing his head towards the door. Jesse furrowed his eyebrows before getting up to get the door. He brought his crossword with him, pencil tucked behind his ear.

Hanzo continued playing while Jesse talked with whoever was there, then got suspicious when the conversation continued for longer than what Hanzo would deem normal for an unexpected guest. He went over to investigate. A man around Jesse’s age stood there, holding nothing but his phone in his left hand. He claimed to have just moved in, he wanted to meet his new neighbors. He lived directly behind them in the street over and thought it would be nice to visit and introduce himself.

Jesse learned his name was Oliver, he came from the north-east side of the country and transferred to the area for his new job. Oliver came alone and was renting an apartment. Jesse didn’t know the street over rented apartments, but he had also never been over there nor bothered to google search the neighborhood in the first place.

There was something he noticed about Oliver, though. He was strikingly handsome. Despite coming from the north, Jesse thought he gave off a southern vibe. His long black hair was tied neatly in a ponytail and a flannel tied around his waist. His pale blue eyes contrasted with the white skin. He spoke with a slight southern accent. Jesse gave him his phone number and told him to call whenever, winking to the man before shutting the door.

“We are married, you know,” Hanzo said, picking up the violin again. Jesse fell back on the couch and resumed the show. “Ain’t mean I can’t pick up some prettyboy now and then, Jun. Besides. It ain’t real.” Hanzo thought for a moment. “Whoever you decide to date is not of my concern, however I do hope you realize that you’ll never be able to see them again when this mission is complete this week.”

“I hope you realize we ain’t actually married, Hanzo. A fake piece of paper don’t mean you can go round gettin’ in my business. It ain’t of your concern.”

Jesse left the room without saying anything else. Hanzo felt a little hurt that Jesse was showing interest in someone that wasn’t him. But that meant nothing right now. Mission first. Feelings later. Hanzo continued playing the melody again and again. Listening to the slight human error in each repeat. The violin got louder as Hanzo began to drift out of thought. He found himself having to pull his hand away from the string to prevent himself from accidentally breaking it with force.

Jesse heard the violin get louder and eventually come to a complete stop. Hanzo didn’t come up for bed last night despite Jesse waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owowowowowo smut hehehehehehehehdhfhfhhehehheeh
> 
> (sorry it’s a bit short i’m bi and adhd, that means i CANT WRITE)

a/n: howdy, sorry for not updating! i say this every chapter. i just really don’t want to spend time writing why can’t i just have an instant fanfic right here smh

 

also, smut warning. :-)

The meeting went by in a blur. Before they knew it, Hanzo and Jesse found themselves knee deep in fake family drama and a life threatening mission. Currently, the pair were silently declining metal stairs in a fake home. Surprisingly, Leisa was the one who was hiding this great Vishkar bomb. Hanzo didn’t expect that, but then again that was the point of Vishkar putting a bomb in a neighborhood. 

The two were silent as they made a slow and careful decline. The faint voices of Reinhardt and Hana making company with Leisa and her family. Reinhardt was getting tired of listening to Leisa brag about her fancy new essential oils. Hana was excitedly talking about video games with Leisa’s son who, from what Hana could tell, was a bit younger than herself. Hana really hoped that Leisa was the only one in on this, John and her son seemed too normal for this. That was the point, though.

With a loud crash, Jesse fell down the staircase. Hanzo froze in his steps and examined the ground below him. A wire, along with a false step stood in the place where Jesse was moments ago. Hanzo heard a crash and a loud groan from the place above, then Reinhardt yelling, “I’ve fallen! Oh, zat hurt!” Jesse silently thanked Reinhardt for throwing out his back for the mission.

Hanzo quickly and carefully declined the stairs, looking into the room before him. A large crate was in the corner, where Hanzo presumed the bomb sat. Smaller crates filled up the room, some seemingly safe and regular storage boxes. Jesse crept towards the boxes and slowly lifted the lids on each of them while Hanzo checked the large box for any traps. He successfully disabled the first one and almost got caught on the second, however he managed to displace the wire before triggering it.

“Yknow how to do this?” Jesse questioned quietly. Hanzo nodded, whispering a response. “Lucio and Genji showed me how to do this.” Jesse nodded and finished searching the boxes. He motioned over to a box and softly said it contained important Vishkar documents. Hanzo nodded and began to work on the wires. Carefully, he opened the top and examined the item. A large bomb, almost five feet long and a few feet high, sat plainly. The archer examined the bomb carefully before touching it. From what he could see, there was only a bomb. A panel laid still on top, connected by a few wires inside a tie. Something looked off to him. It was a fake. Plastic, even. Hanzo looked carefully at the wires and confirmed they weren’t connected to anything, only leading to the bottom of the box.

Hanzo snapped his finger, a signal to Jesse to stop moving. He turned his head slowly to see Jesse about to open a box larger than the rest. Slowly, Jesse backed away without touching anything else. The faint blur of voices upstairs almost distracted Hanzo, but he made his way to the box anyway. Jesse looked around the room for anything else but decided not to touch anything. He saw no cameras, no obvious spots to hide, or even a single security piece. There was no way a bomb could be in here.  
Hanzo examined the top of the crate before touching it. There were signs of light weathering, more than the rest of the boxes. It had been moved multiple times and dirt speckled the bottom. It was hard to focus on the box when the faint voices from above mumbled in his brain. Hanzo couldn’t focus right now. He usually did well under pressure but something wasn’t letting him focus.

Jesse mumbled some words of encouragement that set Hanzo’s mind back into focus. He was still angry at the cowboy but this was not the time for feelings. Hanzo’s weird emotions had to be pushed aside for the mission.

Carefully, Hanzo undid the top and successfully avoided any traps. He cut a few wires and took out the panel entirely before sticking the USB Winston had given him into the slot. Hanzo pushed the transfer button on the panel and hoped it didn’t trigger anything.

With a beep, Hanzo took out the USB and closed the panel. He brushed off the dust of the entire box to avoid any obvious tracks. The two carefully closed the boxes and made their way back up the stairs, more careful to not trip this time. Now they had to escape without being seen. Jesse sent a quick transmission through the comm, a whisper to Hana. “Got em, boys.”

The archer listened carefully as Hana yawned and tugged at Reinhardt’s shirt. They made their way toward the door as Hanzo mentally mapped out the path of the family. Carefully, he opened the door and saw the family at the door with Reinhardt and Hana. The son was the only one who stuck behind at the couch, silently playing with his hands and mumbling to himself. Jesse noticed the headphones with loud music playing through and quickly shoved past Hanzo for the door. He followed hastily as the cowboy carefully opened the sliding door and closed it behind Hanzo. Once safely behind a bush, Jesse transmitted success through the comm. Winston gave them an all clear for the mission and had them return home after dark.

As the pair turned into their driveway, Oliver had decided to make an appearance. Hanzo left the two to chat, or whatever they wanted. He was still upset that Jesse was willing to blow the cover away for some guy. Sure, he hadn’t slipped up yet, but Hanzo was very sure that Jesse wouldn’t be able to keep a secret like that.

Hanzo sat on the porch with a book, completely accidentally listening in on the conversation.  
“Where d’ya live, Oliver? Like to come over some day, bring a few beers or somethin’” Oliver pressed his hand against the back of his neck and told Jesse the house number he lived at. 45. Hanzo made a mental note.

Hanzo disappeared for a few hours while Jesse had Oliver over. He didn’t know, or care at the moment, was Hanzo did. All Jesse wanted to do was drink some beer and see how much he could get tonight. Most of the night went by in a blur, but Jesse snapped back to a drunken reality as his lips crashed against Oliver’s. With a metal hand in his black hair, a cold and small hand pulled on Jesse’s in return.

They stumbled up the stairs, not daring to break contact. Oliver wrapped a leg around Jesse and pushed the cowboys arm under him. Jesse was now fully carrying the man as they stumbled into the bedroom and across the bed. Jesse drunkenly undid the buttons on his shirt as Oliver tore his sweater off. Soon the shoes and pants were off as the two slammed against the bed. Oliver grabbed at Jesse in every way he could, he dug his nails as far into the gunslinger as he possibly could. Oliver reached into Jesse’s bedside table and dug around for condoms and lube.

After preparing themselves, Jesse was quick to slam into Oliver. As he thrusted, the panting increased. Oliver groaned in pleasure underneath him at the initial impact.  
“Fuck, Han. You’re gonna… Fuck,” Jesse moaned into Oliver’s hair. His metal hand pushed against the mans hips, the other pulling the black hair in a ball. Oliver ripped Jesse’s arm from his hips and down to his cock, shivering at the cold, metal touch; Jesse continued to dig into the stranger as their climaxes began to build. 

Oliver flipped over, now his back was pressed against the bedsheet. He stared into the eyes of the cowboy as he wrapped a hand around the metal arm that was stroking him. “Fuck me,” he whispered, “Harder.” The cowboy thrusted harder into the stranger, needing to feel something for a change. He whispered to himself before biting into his neck. Again, he thrusted harder. “Oh,” Jesse chuckled, “you like that, darlin’? Course you fuckin’ do.”

“Harder, Jesse, harder,” Oliver moaned, pressing his own head against the sheet.


	7. the end

hiya.

i originally made this story for my girlfriend. i kept it going up until now.

weve since just broken up and since a large part of mchanzo is associated with her for me, i dont know if im able to continue the story. maybe in a while once im better.

im sorry to say this, but i think the story is done for now. if anyone wants the ending ive got planned, just let me know. i can post it in the comments or edit it here.

this might be the end of the story, but ill try my best to keep it updated. but a new update isnt going to come for a while if i do decide.

thanks for reading this, i appreciate it. i loved it just as much as you.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: hiya. Thanks for all the kind words everyone, i really do appreciate the support. I know my story is a bit of a mess and is difficult to follow, thats on me. I genuinely have no idea what the fuck im writing but well get to the ending eventually. Soon, i think. Were on seven chapters, right? We got somewhere around five more to go, i think. Ill try to wrap it up soon, dont worry. Ive also started a new book that isnt up yet and its also not fandom related in any way. Contemplating posting it but who the fuck cares? Me. i do. Anyway, thanks for reading. All of the love is appreciated even when i cant exactly show it.

also yall thot i was done? LMFAO nah!!!! im here!!!!!!!!!!! im still emotionally damaged and it shows in this chapter. also, im really sick. night lads!

 

Jesse hasn’t realized he said “Han” in bed. The idiot cowboy also didn’t realize that Oliver knew his real name. After the pair had finished with their sinning desire, Jesse went comfortably to sleep with the stranger in his arms. Oliver soon disappeared into the night just after midnight.

While Jesse and Oliver were getting it on, Hanzo had decided to do some research of his own. Oliver claimed to live alone, so Hanzo decided that it was the perfect time to do some digging. Something just wasn’t right about Oliver.

His suspicions were confirmed when he found a file folder under the desk drawer with mission details and multiple photos of the pair. There were also papers in the folder that contained mission details only Overwatch members could have known about. Details that were only discussed during the meeting.

He checked the time. 11:30. He assumed he still had time, but wanted to play it safe. Hanzo took photos of every single document and left it where he found it, making sure to leave the drawer exactly as he found it, each paper stacked perfectly. The archer left through the back window he came in.

Hanzo returned home at midnight, hastily climbing on the couch and pulling a blanket over him as he heard rushed feet down the steps. Oliver, he assumed, quickly fled the house. Hanzo went upstairs to the bedroom and took his place next to Jesse. Just to make sure nothing happened to him. Just to be safe, Hanzo thought.

Hanzo woke up alone. Jesse has made breakfast, only for himself. Eggs and toast. Hanzo slipped on a robe before he went downstairs to eat. Jesse greeted him with a usual “Howdy, Han.” and Hanzo replied with a hum just like every morning. But Jesse usually made breakfast for Hanzo when he woke up early.

“You didn’t make me breakfast,” Hanzo pointed out as he grabbed a cereal bowl from the cabinet. Jesse shrugged, “Didn’t think you’d wan’ it. Sides, didn’t know what time ya’d wake up anyway...” he trailed. Hanzo hummed. He poured himself cereal and sat next to Jesse at the counter.

“I believe I was out of line, when I commented about your relationship with Oliver.”  
Jesse nodded in agreement.  
“S’alright. I get what ya meant. No use, right.”  
“I was not prepared to sacrifice the mission, Joel.”  
Jesse modded again.  
“However,” Hanzo noted, “date who you please. Just make sure they’re not associated before sleeping with them.”  
Jesse looked at the archer suspiciously before putting his plate in the sink and walking away. He grabbed a beer on his way out.

Hanzo played the violin for a few hours outside. It was a windy day, but he didn’t mind. The music flowed through his ears, through his long hair that he decided to wear down for the first time in a while. Through his arms, around his tattoo. The violin flowed through the dragons, stirring them as Hanzo was consumed by his thoughts. He contemplated telling Jesse about Oliver.

On one hand, Jesse’s life could be in danger. Oliver could be planning an assassination on Jesse. He knows their cover somehow.

On the other hand, Hanzo wanted Jesse to be happy. If Jesse liked Oliver, then why not let him date him? Sure, the entire thing is fake and will inevitably crush the gunslinger’s heart when it’s revealed to be a sham. Yeah, Hanzo has to tell him.

Before even considering telling Jesse on his own, Hanzo contacted Winston with the photos of the documents.  
H: Covers blown somehow, will try to figure out connection. Included photos. They know who we are.  
W: Good job Shimada. They haven’t figured out the mission details, then. Evacuation as planned. 2Days.

Hanzo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. For now he needed to get Jesse away from Oliver in a way that wouldn’t rouse suspicion. The only thing he could do was to tell him directly that Oliver was a spy, but how the hell does he do that? He could try talking to Jesse alone in a place that wasn’t compromised. Or he could get Reinhardt, Lucio, Hana over to tell them.

Hanzo decided telling Jesse on his own would be less embarrassing for the both of them. Only thing left to do was to get him to listen in a place that was safe to talk about it. Right now, Hanzo could only assume that the house had been bugged. He checked his suitcase and clothes for any bugs, and then Jesse’s aswell. Luckily he didn’t find any.

Hanzo decided to take Jesse on a ‘date’ to the local Cracker Barrel to break the news. Hanzo requested a more private area and made sure the files in his coat were still with him. He maintained his composure as the waitress sat the both of them down and took their drink orders. Jesse, as always, got a soda and Hanzo got a water. He told the waitress to hold off any other orders until he asked her back. She nodded and left.  
Hanzo waited until the drinks came to slap the case file on the table in front of Jesse. Jesse, looking suspiciously up at Hanzo, took the folder and opened it. Multiple printed photos of the desk he had found earlier. Photos of the pictures of the pair that Oliver had presumably taken. Photos of documents that were meant to be exclusive to Overwatch.

“Where’d you get this, Jun?” The cowboy asked with a slight bit of poison in his voice. He set the folder down with a little more force than intended. “Covers blown? Really?”

Hanzo nodded slowly before he spoke. He tried to choose his words carefully but also assumed the situation would end the same way no matter what he said. “Joel, I really do not know how to word this properly. I found it in Oliver’s home last night while you were with him.”

He put his head in his hands, sighing loudly. He tugged on his brown hair and scratched at his palms before finding the words to say. “You tellin’ me you snooped ‘round while I was with him?” Jesse spat. Hanzo nodded again. Jesse put his head back in his hands and rubbed at his temple. “I can’t believe you, Han.”

“Do not call me that,” Hanzo replied. “I did this for the mission. I believed there was something wrong with the way Oliver acted and I must trust my own feelings during missions. You know this, Joel. This is simply an investigation that had a conflict of interest.” Jesse shook his head. “I don’t care that he’s a spy. We can deal with that later,” he said. Hanzo tried to interrupt him but was silenced with a finger. “We can deal with Oliver later. I just wanna’ know why you ain’t ever trusted me, ‘specially with this.”

The archer was confused. He couldn’t tell if Jesse was upset or not. “I don’t understand,” Hanzo spoke quietly, “I do trust you. I just had to confirm that trust with my own investigation.”

Jesse groaned. “You don’t get it, do you?” Hanzo shook his head. “You went behind my back to see if the guy I was interested in was dangerous. And when you found out he was, you didn’t bother tellin’ me till I was already fuckin’ the dude!” Jesse reached a hand back to his head to once again rub at his temple. “You coulda’ least told me you were investigatin’ him.”

“You told me it was none of my concern to get involved with your love life, so I had to do it secretly. I did not want to upset you.” Hanzo crossed his arms and looked out the window. He watched the people pass by the busy streets for a few seconds before returning his attention towards the man across from him.

“I meant you can’t jus’ come in my love life an’ try to ruin it by tellin’ me I’d never see ‘em again, Han. Shit sucks,” Jesse turned his attention to the same spot Hanzo was staring a few seconds prior. “I was right, though. You won’t see him again,” Hanzo confirmed. The cowboy nodded and looked back at Hanzo. “You may be right about it, but it still hurts. Y’aint always gotta tell the truth, y’know. Sounds crazy but it’s true.”

“What have you lied to me about?” Hanzo asked. Jesse crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He let out a small laugh and pulled a crossword from his jacket pocket. “I fuckin’ hate crosswords,” he confessed. “I only did ‘em while we were trainin’ to impress ya,” he laughed. “I just doodled on ‘em and watched you shoot.”

Hanzo was silent. “Every day?” he asked. The cowboy hummed. Hanzo’s frown turned into a lighthearted smile. The smile turned into a hearty laugh that made the cowboy blush. “I have always despised crosswords,” Hanzo laughed, “I always thought you just tried to keep your mind sharp and busy while you were waiting for me to finish practice.”

Hanzo called over the waitress and had her take the orders. Once she left, Jesse asked what they were going to do about Oliver. “We will have to contact Winston for further direction in regards to that,” Hanzo mumbled. 

-OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHANNEL-  
L: guys  
L: guys pls  
D: ?  
L: listen  
L: [Link: Soundcloud.com]  
Winston: Emergency channel for emergency uses only.  
Fareeha: :D  
D: lololol  
L: it IS an emergency tho. my beats r such fire that its burning down the house  
L: jk that was a good joke but i also mildly set the kitchen on fire can someone help  
D: wtf?  
J: Hanzo and I are on our way I guess.  
R: I AM ALSO COMING!!!!!!!!  
D: i might as well go 2 sinc were havin family time i guesssss  
Fareeha: im on my way!!!!!!  
Winston: I will make a real emergency channel, then. Also, no alcohol. Mission soon.  
J: :( ok  
D: LMAO sure.

Hanzo and Jesse made it in time for the “party” to get started. They helped Lucio clean the remains of the burnt eggs that had somehow gotten all over the kitchen. And a still-flaming napkin that was in the sink.

Hanzo was invited to the mario kart competition this time, where he completely kicked ass and won a single game out of the twenty or so games. Then Hana got there and took over for him. The fake-couple watched as all the youngsters played their video games. Jesse’s legs rested over Hanzo’s and had a warm hand playing with the black hair that had finally been let down. Reinhardt tried playing the game but eventually gave up when he could barely see on the split screen. He resorted to telling stories to the two and watching as Jesse and Hanzo exchanged jokes and conversations. Jesse once again felt himself falling in love. Hanzo felt the fluttering in his heart and finally embraced it by letting Jesse touch his face when a loose strand fell. It’s the small moments that count.

The night ended with a mildly drunk Jesse laying on Hanzo’s lap and pushing the cowboy hat off of himself. He placed the hat on top of Hanzo’s head and promptly fell asleep. Hanzo sighed and accepted his fate as a pillow before leaning back on the couch and pulling the cowboy hat over his head.

Before he finally fell asleep, he heard the click of a camera and giggling from the three others. “I’m telling you, Lu. Hanzo isn’t grumpy, he just doesn’t like to share.”

“I believe ya, Hana. He isn’t that bad after all,” Lucio spoke. Rein snored in the background. Hanzo felt himself smile.


End file.
